mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Bosse vs. Sean O'Connell
The first round began. Bosse lands a right. He lands a right, O'Connell lands one himself and eats one. Bosse lands a right. O'Connell lands an inside kick and a left. 4:00. Crowd chants let's go Bosse. He lands a right. He lands another, eats two lefts, another drops him hard, three more on the ground, half-guard. Four more lefts. Guard, O'Connell lands a right. Short lefts under as Bosse works to stand, he does to the clinch. Sean knees the body and they break, he eats a big right. 3:00. Sean lands a right. Sean lands an inside kick. Bosse lands a right, eats one and two hard lefts. Sean lands a right and a left, a right inside as they clinch. 2:00. Crowd chants let's go Bosse, both trading short punches to the body. They break, Sean lands a counter left. 1:00. Bosse lands a left and a right, eats a knee to the body, 35. Bosse misses a spinning backfist. They clinch. Sean knees the body. Bosse works a single. R1 ends and they touch gloves, 10-9 Sean but close. R2 began and they smile at each other and touch gloves. Bosse lands a right, eats one, lands two hard ones, two more hard ones, eats a hard one, lands two short rights inside, they clinch. Bosse stuffs a single. Bosse knees the body. Short rights to head and body by Sean. 4:00. Bosse blatantly grabbed the cage twice, ref doesn't say shit. Sean works a single. Bosse stuffs it. Bosse breaks with a right. Sean very tired clearly. Bosse lands an inside kick. 3:00. Bosse lands a right uppercut, eats a counter left and a jab. Bosse lands a left and a hard right, drops O'Connell, pounces with three or four rights, four right hammerfists, passes to half-guard. A hard right. Another. Bosse stands out. Lands a right. 2:00. Bosse lands a right and another, two lefts. Four lefts, right. Half-guard. Two left hammerfists. Crowd chants let's go Bosse. Six right hammerfists. A right. Side control. Right hammerfist. Three rights. Crowd chants Bosse. Sean turtles up. 35 as Bosse gets the back. Three or four lefts under. Sean stands to the clinch. Bosse lands a left inside. 15. Another left and he knees the body, knees the body and lands a right, Sean knees the body. R2 ends, 10-9 Bosse, possible 10-8 especially since it's Canada. What a fight. R3 began. Bosse tries a spinning backfist. Sean is cleearly tired and hurting. Bosse looks fresh, lands an inside kick and a big right, eats one, lands three coiunter ones and a spinning backfist, a big right, eats a right and a left and a jab. 4:00. Sean nods at him and they touch gloves, crowd roars. Bosse lands a jab and a right. Bosse's nose is bloody. Sean is exhausted. Sean lands a big counter left. Bosse lands a spinning backfist, eats a right. 3:00. Sean's nose is a mess. They're both just walking around for a bit. Bosse eats a counter right after landing a right to the body. Sean lands a body kick. Sean lands a jab. 2:00. Sean lands a solid left. Bosse lands a right and a backfist, eats a counter left. Sean lands a body kick. Bosse looks at the clock, circles out. Lands a right. Clinch. Sean knees the leg. A couple more. Sean works a single. Bosse stuffs it. Sean breaks with a right. 1:00. Bosse lands a backfist. 35. Sean lands a counter right after eating a right. Clinch, Sean breaks kneeing the body. Bosse tries a backfist, eats a right. 15. O'Connell lands a right and a left, eats a right. They both raise their hands, O'Connell points down at the mat and they touch gloves and go to war. O'Connell lands a left, eats a right, lands a right. Wow. R3 ends, 10-9 Sean IMO. They raise their hands and hug. Excellent fight. 29-28 Sean IMO. 29-28 twice, 29-27 UD for... Bosse. Not surprised, it's Canada. They hug. Talks about coming back strong from the Santos loss.